


After "Anything Else?"

by orioninthesky



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orioninthesky/pseuds/orioninthesky
Summary: If you ever wondered how the night went after their first kiss, here it is.





	After "Anything Else?"

“Come”, Senne said, taking Zoë by the hand.

He wanted to buy tickets so they could take a ride on the Ferris Wheel.

“Seriously?” Zoë replied, sounding incredulous (even though deep down she loved the idea).

He shrugged, opening his arms and throwing his hands in the air.

Senne was so ridiculously happy. He couldn’t stop replaying those few seconds where Zoë had pulled him closer without any warning and her lips had finally touched his. Sexiest thing ever. Greatest feeling ever.

“Something wrong with Ferris Wheels too?”

She answered no by shaking her head. He grabbed her by the hand once again.

Zoë was feeling so many things at once. Free. Excited. Happy, too.

It reminded her of the day she told her parents that she wasn’t going back to Oslo with them. That she was going to stay in Antwerp. A life-changing decision.

She knew they would make her feel guilty by using the "you’re being selfish” card or they’d imply that she was adding drama to the situation when Zoë was well aware that she had never been a priority. They wouldn’t change their minds for her. They’d never stay in Antwerp if she asked them to. 

She was like a piece of furniture they had to bring along because it had belonged to one of their great grandparents, it had been in the family for too long, it had a history, they couldn’t just give it away, couldn’t get rid of it.

She shouldn't stay. Her life would become a mess. Where would she live? Let alone the future opportunities she'd be throwing away by not going.

Except... she had to stay. Zoë had found real friends and... a connection to this place. It didn't matter how messy it would be at first.

When Zoë finally told them, she realized she didn’t care that much about what they were saying, because she felt free.

It was pretty much the same with what she felt for Senne. She couldn’t bear denying it anymore. It had been going on for months and that feeling wouldn’t go away.

It was like this bubble materialized around her and Senne every time they were near each other—nothing, no one else existed around her when she was speaking to him—since the very first time, if she stopped to think about it.

Then again, he had been a jerk. And he was a fuckboy. The logical choice would be to ditch him and never look back. Do what she had always tried to do. The right, sensible thing. Except she couldn’t do that anymore. There was something there. She felt it in her guts. The butterflies. And also this anchor sinking in her fucking chest when he left thinking she didn’t want him.

She had to make a choice. Living without choosing wasn’t living. She wanted to be the protagonist of her own life. Not her parents, not anyone else. Not her freaking mind trying to control her every emotion.

So she did.

And here they were.

The result of her choice.

Senne couldn’t stop looking at her, as if he didn’t believe she was real. (As usual, except everything new, now.) The fact that he could actually touch her, kiss her.

They were on their Ferris Wheel seats already, smiling like two idiots, stealing glances at each other.

Then he caressed her hair, kissed her right cheek. 

Zoë couldn’t help it, she needed to properly kiss him again.

It should feel wrong, but it didn't. It felt right. And perfect. And thrilling. Exhilarating. That’s how it felt like to kiss him.

No wonder all those girls had been piling up to do so.

Did they also feel what she was feeling? Zoë had no idea. She suspected they didn’t. She suspected he didn’t either, with the others. She had never imagined feeling like this about anyone before.

Senne felt safe and home for the first time since he could remember. Years. He didn’t want to be anyone else, he didn't want to be anywhere else.

Here was good, finally. Here was comforting.

The Ferris Wheel suddenly stopped when they were right at the top.

“Ok, did you pay someone to make this happen?” Zoë asked.

Senne half smiled, waving his head no.

He looked suspicious, Zoë thought, but after a moment she accepted that his answer was genuine.

“Fuck, what if...” She stared at him, looking a bit scared.

“Hey, it’s okay”, he sounded reassuring in that way he has of making everything seem like it’s not a big deal. It used to piss her off, but not at that moment.

A few seconds later, Senne pulled his phone from his jacket’s pocket.

“What are you doing? Calling someone?”

“Nee. I’m taking a picture. It’s not everyday that you get stuck in the clouds with the woman of your dreams.”

“Ha ha.”

“Maybe I want to register that tonight actually happened, for posterity... in case something happens and we die here. I also wanna capture this look of slight fear in your eyes.” He smiled jokingly, raising his eyebrows for a second.

“If I start hyperventilating you’ll have to deal with it”, she informed him.

“Promise.”

He held her hand.

Hm, so he would be okay with her hyperventilating. Yeah, right. She doubted that.

Senne made a gesture for her to come closer.

“Are you doing this to show someone you won a bet or something?” Zoë asked, giving him another look full of suspicion.

“Seems like I’m not the only one who watched too many romance movies, huh?”

That made her lighten up. Did he remember every single thing she had ever said to him? Apparently, yes.

“May I?”

She sighed, eye-rolling. Then proceeded to put her head on his shoulder, placing her arm around his.

Someone was gesturing that the issue would be solved soon, or at least that’s what Senne understood from it.

Zoë ended up using her own phone to take some snaps and Senne looked almost cuter than usual with silly filters on. The Ferris Wheel got back to life exactly 10 minutes and 38 pictures later.

“I love those photo-booths, gonna pretend this was ours.”

“We can find a real photo booth one of these days...”

Zoë tried to refrain a smile. He was making plans. Plans that included her. Senne could barely hide the joy he felt listening to her use “ours” while referring to the both of them.

“Another ride?”

He didn’t want that moment gone, didn’t want that night to be over.

“Again?” Zoë frowned. “What if this thing gets us stuck up there for the whole night this time?”

He looked helpless and she realized her fear of getting 'stuck in the clouds' with him wasn’t a fear at all. She agreed of taking another ride.

“It’s beautiful, the view—Zoë pointed out calmly while resting her head on his shoulder, gazing at the night sky and the city lights below them.”

“Yeah. Beautiful.”—Senne answered, the only difference being that he was looking at her when he said that.

He didn’t let go of her hand even after they were on solid ground again. Zoë wasn’t used to hand holding as a sign of affection. She always loved hugging and she hugged her friends all the time just because she felt like it. She had a strong feeling that this would become one of her favorite signs of affection from this night on.

“It’s getting late.” she told him in a sad tone.

Senne suddenly cupped Zoë's face with his hands and kissed her. His mouth was soft and warm and his kisses gave her shivers all over her body. Every new kiss felt like the first. She was always unprepared for all that came with it. The feelings. The electricity and shock. The attraction.

“Come with me, please?”

She managed to shake her head even though she knew that wouldn’t be her final answer. She felt like going anywhere with him right now. She felt like she couldn’t be apart from him.

“Why?”

“You’re not getting what you want tonight, Seppe.”

He laughed and licked his lips.

“I already got so much more than I thought possible tonight, Zoë. Stop thinking about what I want. What do _you_ want?” He asked, kissing her neck, right bellow her ear.

“If I go, it's gonna be like we did last time. We’re just going to sleep.”

“Can we talk?” He kissed her cheek.

“Yes.” The corner of her mouth.

“Make out?” A peck on her lips.

“Cuddle?” An embrace.

“Ugh. You’re impossible.” She pointed out, hugging him back.

They kept kissing in the elevator and while he tried to unlock his apartment’s door. After he opened it, they kissed some more. They were out of breath when he asked if she wanted something to drink.

“Only water.”

That’s what he drank too.

Noticing how he looked at her when they weren’t kissing made her nervous. Maybe if she tried to talk about serious stuff instead of paying attention to his emotions. To stop this madness. Zoë was getting used to the feeling of not having everything under control but she still had limits.

Senne was sitting on that chair she sat the other night, the one near his guitar. Zoë suddenly began walking around babbling about how they really need to do more for the climate, not with stupid strip acts but for real.

“I mean it! Nobody seems to understand how this is a crucial time. It’s now or never. We either change our habits drastically or we’re gonna be by the side of those that sat down and watched the whole world be destroyed. If only people cared about—“

He grabbed her by the waist and sat her on his lap.

Senne kissed her senseless. Zoë kissed him back, with the same intensity.

_Zoë, what are you doing? What are you letting him do?_ She asked herself.This happened a lot whenever she was near him. The bubble. This freaking annoying and blessed bubble.

After a while, she tried to recompose herself by standing up and sitting on the couch. She looked shy, all of a sudden. Senne smirked.

Of course he had to fall for this control freak girl. He wanted to make her believe more in her own instincts, to free her of so much over analyzing and overthinking. More than anything, he wanted Zoë to feel safe with him, wanted to show her she could trust him.

The North Pole thing was her way of controlling herself more than anyone else, he realized that now.

It turns out she was anything but cold. Her warmth had been burning him all night. His whole body was catching fire. He kinda didn’t know what to do.

“Why me?” She asked, an attempt of cooling things off again.

“What do you mean?”

“What made you so interested in me? Don’t say it was me saying no.”

“It wasn’t that.”

He stopped, looking a bit shy. Yeah, she could make Senne De Smet look shy too and she knew how. Making him talk about feelings. His feelings.

“Well?” She offered, hoping he would continue.

“At first... the way you called me out. The way you speak. Your fierceness and stubbornness, I guess. Every time we talked... I wanted more.”

“More lectures?”

“More talks. More of you.” He shrugged. A half smile. Still shy. “I just knew I had to get to know you.”

“Hm...” she raised her brows.

“I’m serious.”

Zoë smiled, her dimples showing up.

“You were very annoying, to say the least.” She added, side eyeing him.

“Yeah, I realize that. So were you, though. Yeah, you!” He grinned when she put a hand over her chest feigning shock and saying: “Me?”

“The North Pole thing.” She added, making a voice, mocking him.

“Yeah, yeah. Exactly.”

A few seconds went by without either of them saying anything.

“How about you?” He found the courage to ask, hardly believing he would get an answer.

“What about me?” She frowned, pretending she didn’t know what he meant.

“Why me?”

She took a deep breath and answered looking at her hands.

“I’ve lost my mind.”

He laughed.

“I just... couldn’t help it.” She said, shrugging, her hands in the air as if to say: “What could I do?”

Surrendering.

He was fine with that answer.

He came to sit by her side on the couch.

“It’s because I’m irresistible.” He whispered in a sing song voice, his nose touching hers, his mouth so close. “And a cliché.” She could feel his smile on her lips when he kissed her.

“Shut up. You know what I mean.”

_Taking back control, Zoë. Good._ She assured herself.

“Yeah, I think I do. I felt the same.”

After some time making out in the couch, Senne finally convinced her to go to bed. Zoë agreed to it because he was on top of her and she honestly didn’t think she could handle that situation any longer. Was that fireplace that made this room so hot?

The bed would be safer. Larger. They could take breaks from each other. _Not that she wanted a break._ But she needed one.

“See? Much more comfortable.”

“Uh, huh.”

He pulled her near him. Those hands of his seemed to burn her too. She still felt them in her body even when they weren’t there anymore.

“How do you feel about taking our clothes off?”

“I told you before: we’re just going to sleep.”

“I’m aware.”

“So I’m gonna keep our clothes on for now, ok? Stop asking.”

“For now?”

“Shut up.”

He stood up.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Zoë asked, sitting on the bed, afraid of his answer. He seemed eager to get out of the bed when she told him they’d keep their clothes on.

Please don’t let him be this insensitive, this rude. She still feared, deep down, that that was all he wanted. To have sex with her and nothing more. The heart sinking feeling came back. An old memory knocking at a door in her brain. A memory that whispered, "Zoë is not worth it of people staying for what she is. They always leave, nobody stays for her."

“You know what? You didn’t catch my shirt. I threw it at you. For you.”

She relaxed. He was joking, being playful.

“Pfff, I would never.”

“The whole striptease act on my part? All dedicated to you.”

“Oh my god, stop.” She laughed, hiding her face with a pillow.

“I’m serious. You know what? I’m gonna perform to you. Now.”

Zoë let out a groan muffled by the pillow, pretending she wasn’t interested while in reality she felt it was too good an opportunity to let it pass. If she could admit to herself and herself only, she had wanted that—to be alone with him at the Freefest. Not with a lot of girls (and probably some guys too) thirsting over him, not with that girl Gill slapping his butt.

Only the two of them.

In the end, he was right. She wanted to keep him to herself.

She hugged the pillow and sat in her yoga position to watch his strip act.

“Okay... let me see how many cents I’ll throw at you. You’ll have to do better than what I saw earlier, though.” She laughed and stared at him, expectantly.

He put on some music and began moving. This was for the only person he really wanted to be with in that room full of people earlier.

First, he put on the shirt Amber caught—he told Zoë she had given it back to him, probably as a way of starting a conversation. Then he took it off and threw the shirt at Zoë.

Again.

She caught it this time, and smiled. Both of them were fully grinning now.

Senne was lifting the hem of his beat boy t-shirt, teasingly, taking it off as slowly as possible. Zoë had an excuse to finally take a good look at his abs. Bad idea. Safer to look somewhere else.

That was when he unclenched his belt.

And the way he unzipped his pants made her doubt for a minute that she would be strong enough to resist him.

He saw she was blushing. Zoë Loockx was blushing at the sight of his boxers.

And that was so fucking adorable to him.

And hot.

She bit her lower lip, and later her finger. He would still find out that she always does that when she’s nervous.

He had to get out of this room. Such a vulnerable position. Being in his underwear while Zoë looked at him that way. He would probably need a cold shower. That’s it. He didn't want her to run away from him so he had to do it himself. He just blurted out that the act was over and that he would take a shower. She knew why he had practically ran away to take that shower. It made her laugh all by herself. She couldn’t stop grinning. Her cheeks would start hurting at any minute now. From smiling too much! Zoë could hardly believe it.

“You better come back from the bathroom already dressed, otherwise I will be on my way home on the spot.”

Senne finally reappeared by his bedroom door. He was brushing his teeth, a towel around his waist. Shit. Probably wearing nothing but that towel.

_Zoë, focus._

He went to his closet and picked up a pair of pants and boxers, showing them to her. She felt understood. And grateful. Thought it would be safe to do what she did next. When he came back from the bathroom (already dressed) there she was, wearing only his shirt (and her underwear, of course).

“Fuck, I think I forgot something in the bathroom”, he joked. Kinda.

She rolled her eyes.

“Stop. Who wore it better?”

“You, definitely.”

She laughed and pulled him to bed.

“Can I use your bathroom now?”

“Sure, if you want to brush your teeth, there’s a new toothbrush in the sink cabinet.”

“Of course there is.” She said, narrowing her eyes.

Senne shook his head. This was crazy. That this night was really happening.

He watched her walk to his bathroom in his shirt.

All the girls he had seen naked couldn’t live up to that vision. Because this girl meant so much to him. He didn’t even understand how it was possible.

“All good?”, he asked once she came back to bed.

“All good”, she answered.

There they were, lying in bed, looking at each other. He smelled of soap and of Senne—she knew his scent now—and all she wanted was to dive her nose into his neck and sleep there.

He caressed her cheek.

Her hair.

“Is this real?” he asked, bringing the thought that kept reappearing in his mind through the whole night to life.

“I think so. Are you?”

He just kissed her. 

Feeling how soft her skin was and how she wanted to be kissing him as much as he wanted to be kissing her, he felt complete.

Zoë really loved the way he kissed, she loved feeling his tongue exploring her mouth and how his kisses felt so light sometimes, as if there were feathers tickling her lips.

Zoë let his hand go from her waist to her hips for a moment. Then she brought it back to her waist.

“I don’t want to have sex until I’m like... married.”

He laughed.

“I’m serious.”

“Ok.”

He didn’t truly believe it, but he knew she meant that sex wasn’t a goal to be pursued that night.

“What’s your favorite movie?”

“What?” She replied, kissing his jaw.

“I need to distract myself a bit.”

“Shhh.” She kissed him, biting his lower lip.

“You’re not helping.”

She stopped.

“We could watch something if you want”, she suggested.

“I won’t be able to concentrate. I just want to keep kissing you and kissing you and kissing you.”

“Ditto.”

“But I’m gonna need some space every once in a while”

“Fair enough.”

He smiled. She smiled back. Their dimples keeping each other's company.

So that’s what they did. They talked and kissed. Sometimes they stopped. Looked at each other for a long time, without saying a word, their eyes could still say so much. How happy they were to be there, in each other’s arms. 

They kept doing that until they fell asleep.


End file.
